Best Birthday Ever
by EverythingButTheRain
Summary: Oneshot- It's July 15, Ichigo's birthday, and he has his eyes on only one present!


15 July 2015

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DARLING SWEET SEXY ICHIGO!

Yes, I am crazy.

A super short oneshot written for my darling Ichi-babe~

* * *

The day was July 15. It was a bright sunny morning, peaceful for all but Kurosaki Ichigo, who had been woken up with a loving kick from his dad. The dad in question was currently standing in a corner grumbling over a large bruise on his cheek, the result of receiving a punch from his son. But the damage was done. Sweet sleep had left Ichigo's eyes. He slowly got up, and went down to have his breakfast, unmindful of the date. It was only when he was forcibly being fed a strawberry cake by Yuzu that he remembered his birthday. Well, he didn't really care because, like his other birthdays, Inoue, Chad and Ishida would come to hang out in the evening, so he could laze the morning away.

"Sonnnnnn, let's go shopping! We have to make you look handsome for the night so that the ladies all swoon over you!" Isshin had recovered from his injury and had now come to pester Ichigo.

"Jeez, old man, I'm not a twelve year old girl. And I guess my friends are gonna come over at night. I sure as hell don't want to make them swoon over me" Ichigo said, irritated.

"Don't make this old man sad, son! And didn't you know you had a surprise party at the Urahara Shop at night?" Isshin said, only to be mercilessly kicked down by Karin.

"What a dumbass! What, you don't know what a surprise party means, goat-face?" Karin saidwhile kicking her dad.

"Nah, it's okay, Karin, at least now I'll be prepared." Ichigo feared his dad would die if he kept on getting kicked like that. Yuzu would be very sad if he died.

"For what, Ichi-nii?" She showed no sign of stopping.

"Karin-chan, dad will die!" Yuzu finally cried out. Karin stopped.

"Thank you, my dear daughter!" Isshin crawled towards Yuzu, who ignored him.

"Now, onii-chan, you really should buy some decent clothes for tonight"

"Fine, but I'm not going with this old geezer." Yeah, going out with his dad only meant getting embarrassed multiple times in public, something he definitely didn't want to be on his birthday.

"Of course not, Ichi-nii" Karin said sympathetically. She too had that feeling of wanting to sink into the ground whenever she went out with her dad.

* * *

Ichigo was done shopping (his 'shopping' consisting of popping into the first shop he saw and buying the first half-decent set of clothes he tried on) and was wandering around aimlessly now.

"Hey, it's Ichigo! ICHIGO! ICHIGO!" Someone yelled from behind him. He turned around to see an overexcited Rukia running towards him pulling a slightly irritated Renji and a supremely uninterested Byakuya by their arms.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" He asked. He hadn't expected them to come all the way from Soul Society for his birthday. And they'd pulled Byakuya along with them too.

"Not telling!" Rukia said, but it was obvious that they'd been shopping for his gift.

"Anyways, happy birthday! Look, me and Renji even bought a gift for you!" She gestured towards Byakuya, who stood there stony faced. Renji looked appalled.

"Wow, that's a rare gift" He said, amused.

"Well, Ichigo, we'll be going. See you at-" Renji got smothered by Rukia, who shot him an angry look. Ichigo paid no attention to them at looked at Byakuya.

"Best gift ever" he mouthed to Byakuya. Byakuya gave a hint of a smirk and turned his face away.

"Huh? Ya say something?" Renji asked.

"Nah, nothing. I gotta be going, see you at Urahara's!" Ichigo said and walked away.

"Wait, didn't he say-"

"He knows, Renji." Byakuya stated.

"How'd you know, captain?"

"Nii-sama knows everything, Renji!" Rukia said, full of admiration for her brother and not in the least bit perturbed that Ichigo knew about their plans.

* * *

"I'm back" Ichigo yelled.

"Onii-chan! Show us what you bought!" Yuzu yelled back excitedly.

"Yes, son! Come on, don't be shy!"

"Ichi-nii, try it on!"

"Yeah yeah, hang on." He went to his room to change. He had bought a black tee with styluses white stripes on the front and a crisscross pattern on the back, teamed with blue jeans. He was greeted by three very excited people when he came out.

"M-my son, your fashion sense is so horrible!" Isshin said tearfully.

"Don't listen to him, Ichi-nii, you look amazing!"

"Yeah, onii-chan, you look so good!"

"Thanks guys" At least they liked it. Now he hoped that Byakuya would like it too.

It was evening, and Isshin dropped Ichigo at his party. Everyone probably knew that he knew, so they didn't yell 'surprise!' at him. All his friends were there, and were chatting with each other. The cake was cut and a strawberry shaped piñata was also present, much to his chagrin. His arms were piled with gifts and he had a nagging suspicion that Rangiku had gifted him condoms, from the way she'd winked and told him to 'use them all within a week". Well, whatever. He knew what he wanted the most for his birthday. He did chat around and eat, but his eyes were always on Byakuya. He'd pounce at the first chance he got, and that chance came a few minutes later when Byakuya went to the washroom. Ichigo waited for a minute, slipped inside the washroom, and locked the door, with an amused Byakuya observing his actions. Rangiku's present would be useful after all.

* * *

Byakuya smeared his pre-cum on his fingers and used them as a lubricant. He gently pushed all three of his fingers inside Ichigo, who moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Aa-h Byakuya" He half moaned again.

Byakuya slowly took his impressive length and pushed the tip inside Ichigo, who twitched. Byakuya inserted more and more of his dick in until it was all inside. He started moving.

"B-Byakuya! Harder!" Ichigo moaned.

Byakuya started going faster.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are becoming tighter" He said in a voice which nearly caused Ichigo to have an orgasm.

"C-can't help-" He stopped talking as the pleasure became too much for him. Byakuya quickened his pace.

"Aa-hhhhh" Ichigo moaned out as a warm sticky liquid filled his insides. He came as well. Byakuya pulled out and they both stayed still for a while, panting.

Byakuya started wearing his pants.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, wear your clothes" He said, as calm and collected as they'd just been talking about the weather, not fucking.

Ichigo didn't do anything but just stared. The sight of Byakuya with disheveled hair and an open shirt was making him hard again.

"I can see you staring." Ichigo blushed and turned around, looking like he was busy wearing his clothes. But Byakuya was right, people would notice they were gone if they didn't show their faces soon. He picked up his discarded pants.

"Best birthday ever" Ichigo murmured while slipping into the pants, and trying his best not to look like he just had sex.

"I know." Byakuya murmured back, looking so sexy that it should be illegal.

Well, time to throw common sense (and their clothes) outta the window, and get ready for round two.

* * *

This is a special one shot celebrating Ichi's birthday. Hope you like! Review and fav to spread the birthday love! Now go cut some cake and celebrate this special day!


End file.
